Camping
by Datrandomcat
Summary: Carrie and Larry go on a camping trip. Everything goes according to plan...until Larry realizes that he forgot his sleeping bag...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Grojband or any of it's characters  
**

* * *

**(Larry's POV)**

"You got the water?!" I heard Carrie yell from upstairs. I lifted the pack of bottled waters.

"Yeah!" I yelled back. I heard footsteps on the stairs, and looked to see her coming down with the bag containing our clothes and other supplies. I walked to the door and put the waters down, opening it for Carrie. She stopped in the doorway and giggled.

"What a gentleman." She said jokingly. I couldn't help but blush. I giggled nervously as she walked out of the house. I followed behind her as we made our way to the car. The tent was already packed, as well as the sleeping bags and food. I packed the waters into the trunk and sighed in contentment. I couldn't wait to get this trip started. Going on a camping trip with the girl of my dreams was going to be awesome! "You comin'?" I heard a voice ask. I was pulled from my daydreaming, and looked to see Care standing outside of the driver's door.

"Oh…yeah!" I said, closing the trunk and rushing up to the passenger side door. We got into the car, and Carrie started it and drove out of the driveway. Finally, we were on our way.

**(Carrie's POV)**

As I was driving to the campsite, I noticed that Larry kept glancing at me. Every time he did, he would immediately look away nervously. He was so adorable. After about half an hour of driving, I looked at him, and was surprised to find him asleep. I smiled and reached into the back, still keeping my eyes on the road. I pulled out one of the blankets we packed, and put it over him. I heard him sigh, and a beautiful smile appeared on his face.

**(Larry's POV)**

"We're here!" I heard Carrie say happily. My eyes snapped open, and I looked around. I saw that I was covered in a blanket. I looked over at Carrie, who was watching me. She winked at me, causing me to blush. All I could do was stare into her beautiful, sapphire eyes. Then, she shook her head and chuckled.

"Ya comin', Larry?" She asked, opening her car door. I shook my head as well, pulling myself from the trance. I opened my door, and stepped out into the crisp, cool air. I stretched and inhaled deeply, breathing in the smells of nature. I looked around at the campsite to see a premade fire pit surrounded by logs to sit on, a large, empty area for a tent, and many trees surrounding the spot. In short, it was _perfect_.

I went to the trunk to get the supplies. I took out the waters, the bag, and the food. Carrie got the tent from the top of the car. She carried it with ease to the empty spot to pitch it. I took the food and brought it over to the fire pit. After Carrie was done pitching the tent, I brought the water, bag of clothes, and other supplies inside. It was a pretty large tent; big enough to fit about six people comfortably.

I then joined Carrie outside. She was sitting by the fire pit, looking at me, holding up two sticks and a bag of marshmallows with a goofy smile. I chuckled as I went over to sit next to her. After a while of eating marshmallows and chatting, it got really late, and the sky was getting dark. As if on cue, Carrie yawned and stretched in the most adorable way possible.

"I think I'm ready to call it a night…" She said sleepily. Even though I didn't want to end this moment with her, I nodded and yawned as well. We packed up the food and went to the tent. I saw Carrie slip into her dark blue sleeping bag, and curl up like a kitten. She's so cute. I looked around for _my_ sleeping bag, but I couldn't find it.

"Uh, Care? Where's my sleeping bag?" Her eyes popped open, and she propped herself up on her elbow. She looked around and shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Oh, well." I sighed and lied down on the ground. After a couple minutes of squirming, I finally got comfortable. If you ignore the few rocks underneath, it really wasn't that bad. Carrie looked at me and sighed.

"Get in here." I looked over at her.

"Huh?" She opened up the rather large sleeping bag to reveal a space that could _maybe_ fit another person.

"I said 'get in.'" I blushed. She wanted me to get into that small space…with her?

"B-but…"

"No 'buts.' Come on." I sighed in defeat. I guess it would be better than my current sleeping predicament. I crawled over to where she lay, and slipped into the sleeping bag with her. When I got in, I gulped, 'cause our bodies were right next to each other, and we were also facing each other. I was mentally cheering, and I was excited to finally be sleeping next to the girl I secretly loved.

"Uh, Larr? You okay?" I heard Carrie ask. I just realized that I had been staring at her this whole time. I quickly looked away, my face getting red.

"Uh…yeah…" I said nervously. The air between us became too awkward, so I turned over, facing away from her, and closed my eyes.

I lied there for a while, but couldn't fall asleep. I turned back over to face Carrie again, to see her back turned to me. I could hear her shallow breathing. She was asleep. I smiled, and did something I've wanted to do for a very long time. I put my arm around her and snuggled my face into the back of her neck. She was a heavy sleeper, so I knew she wouldn't wake up.

"I love you…" I whispered into her soft hair. As I did, I felt my heart drop slightly, because I knew she would never feel the same way.

**(Carrie's POV)**

I was lying on my side, think about Larry. There was something about him that made me feel weird inside. Every time we made contact, my heart would beat twice as fast. And with us sleeping so close together, it felt like it was about to beat right out of my chest.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt him moving behind me. I was about to turn around to see what he was doing, when I felt an arm drape over my waist. I froze. Then, I felt breath on the back of my neck. What the heck was he doing?! I felt the hair on the back of my neck raise when he said the words I never thought he's say to me.

"I love you…" He whispered. He said it so lovingly and sincerely, but it sounded slightly choked, like he was sad about something. Truth be told, I've liked him for a long time, so I wanted to turn around right then and there, and tell him the same thing, but I was too nervous. To make matters worse, my heart was beating like crazy, and I was sure he could hear it. I couldn't take it anymore, so I sucked up my fear.

"I…love you, too." I felt him tense, and he immediately pulled his arm away. I turned over so I was facing him. His eyes were huge, and his mouth was agape. His face had mixed expressions. I saw fear, surprise, and happiness all at the same time. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he spoke.

"Carrie? I…I thought you were…" He stuttered. "Y-you-" I pressed a finger to his lips, shushing him. I took my finger away and smiled. He smiled back. "Y-you like m-" I cut him off again, but instead of with my finger, I shushed him by pressing my lips to his.

**(Larry's POV)**

I swear, I could've screamed with joy when Carrie kissed me. It was the best moment of my life. When she pulled away, I smiled so wide it hurt. She put a hand on my cheek and smiled. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't. I was speechless. My heart felt like a jackhammer in my chest. A blush was spreading across my face.

We stared at each other until I leaned in and kissed her again. My eyes fluttered shut as she pushed back. After couple minutes, we pulled apart.

"You know, I've always waited for this…for the longest time." I told her. She giggled.

"Sorry I kept you waiting…" She said, leaning in to kiss me again. I was in total bliss. Pretty soon, the kiss intensified. I ran my fingers through her soft, blue hair.

After a bit, I got a little ahead of myself, and the hormones took over. In the heat of the moment, I moved my hand to the bottom hem of her shirt, and started lifting it a little. She broke the kiss and gasped, grabbing my arm. I looked at her. She was looking at me with a slightly worried expression. I came to my senses and immediately felt guilty.

"Oh, s-sorry…" I said. "I went a little too far." She sighed.

"It's okay." She said, a smile forming on her face. "Just…not yet." I smiled understandingly.

She snuggled into me, and I put my arms around her, I never wanted to let her go, and I wasn't about to any time soon. She was no longer my friend, but something more, and I wanted it to stay that way.


End file.
